lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Winx Club- Lost Episode
I wish i knowd about the dangers of curiosity. Dont let curiosity kil the kat. It was a dark night. The shining stars were ligting the dark sky. I woke up at 3:40 with a strange feeling. Usually, i'm a good sleeper. But tonight, something was strange, something was going on. I went outside and felt a slight breeze. Suddenly, something shot in my sight. What's that?! A cd with 'winx club - sunny' written on it. Winx Club was my favorite show. I watched it a lot as a teen, and sometimes I just watch it for nostalgia of my childhood. I went back inside and since I had no intention of sleeping, I had the idea of playing the tape. I grabbed my asus laptop and put the shining disc in. What I saw was simply terrifying. . Act 1. Bloom is talking with stella. The audio is very bad but it seems that she saying something like:It's to late. I listened scepticaly through the cd. The further the cd is, the badder the quality is. Suddenly the theme song starts playing and the screen turns black. I could't quit watching, I felt like something was pushing me to watch it . Act 2. I see the screen lighten up again, and the winx logo appears. 'Act 2', with big letters on screen. I started questioning if this actually was a good idea. The video started playing but what I saw was horrifying. Bloom's eyes were blood red. I think there was blood in her mouth. She started whispering things like: why have you abandoned us? Suddenly, the screen was full with the same phrase: في النهاية قريبة. The Arab translation to that was: The end is near. I proceed to watch and i saw dead children with theyre eyes gouged out. Theyre limbs were on the ground. Suddenly, some bright lights flashes through my laptop. The screen then fades to black. . After the episode My heart was still at shock from the episode of winx on my asus computer at home. Dammit! I thought in myself. Asus laptops are shits! I saw it was already 4:30 in the morning and I went back to sleep. (While dreaming) I ran in the woods because Bloom was after me. Then she throwed some dark magic at me and a monster appeared. No, it wasnot a monster, it was something even horribler! I think it was satan himself! I woke scaredly up and I heard some noise. I had the feeling that i HAD to go to the basemant. I slowly have got downstairs and opened the door carefully. I saw nothing, but i definetly felt presence of someone. Like, someone was really there. Suddenly i was pushed deeper into the basement. WHO ARE YOU?! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME??!! I panicly asked. "I....Am.....GOD........."The mysterious figure said. "I'm gonna end this once en for all" I said angrily and hit everything around me. But he was too quick! I couldn't handle his speed. I've once readed the sonic.exe bullshitpasta but he looked alike but i knew he wasn't Sonic.exe. Then i looked..IT WAS BLOOM FROM WINX!!!!! "BLOOM?!"I said suprised. "DIE!" she said angrily/happy. I was able to dodge it but she already was preparing another hit. She grabbed my chin and scabbed my eye out with her long nails. "YOU BITCH!"I said and punched her in the face. I really wished i could see right now, so that i could see if her tooht fell out. But i was blind from all the pain. Turns out i shouldnot have punched her because she only gotted angrier. She repeatedly punched me till I couldnot hear aniting and see and speak from the pain. She punched her one last hit and everything was black. I advise you: if you ever find a tape, or a computer, DONTLOOKINSIDE! The curiosity is strong but stil dont do it! And NEVER, EVER say: Wixendin. You never know what wil hapen. Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:English Class Failure Category:Random Capitalization